


WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE YOU?

by STAILS565



Category: FBE, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/M, Gen, Hanahaki Disease, Incest, M/M, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 11:53:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19062130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STAILS565/pseuds/STAILS565
Summary: Eric respects the friendship he has with Tom. Not wanting to ruin it with the feelings he is developing until he feels ready. And Rafi feels weird and at times hating himself for having feelings for his own brother afraid that Benny will hate him for having those emotions.





	WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE YOU?

**Author's Note:**

> *Never thought Tom Phelan and Eric Beckerman will look cute together. When seeing there are shippers so why not join in plus some shipping of the two Fine Brothers. My damn shipping mind, but hope you enjoy as it will be*  
> *Song Used to inspire this part is: I Love You by: DJ Tiesto*  
> *~I do not own anyone except the plot~*

Love, quite a hurtful emotion,quite a good emotion. Most importantly quite a confusing unsure emotion. Eric did not realized he would off fallen hard for his best friend, his Co worker. Ever since he met Tom he thought being friends will be the only thing they will be,But guess 'destiny' has a funny way of showing the way. And the way of falling for his best friend is one of those ways. He is currently in the break room deep in thought on what to do. He needed to resort on making a cover around him best he can. Hope he can do it and not break until the time comes. He then stood up and goes to get some lunch outside to avoid Tom when he see the man that capture his heart enter the break room. On his way out he tried to look normal and not get questionable glances. Since he never leaves Tom without saying anything.   
' _not ready_ ,' Eric thinks

In another section of the FBE Building, someone else is having their own inner turmoil. The younger Fine brother is in his office sitting on his chair by the desk holding his head with his hands. Not caring of random letters being typed on whatever he have on the computer screen. he figured out much sooner than Eric of those love emotions that are plaguing them. But the subject of the affection of one of the founders; is not just anyone. The subject is his own older brother. History tells that type of love among relatives was not uncommon,some even do it to this day. But nothing wrong of Feeling extremely uncomfortable, extremely unsure on what to do at first on the topic of this type of love. it is still frowned upon in this generation. He groaned as he ponders on what he could do.

 _'why_   _does it have to be him_?' he thinks on the subject

He is fine if it was someone else such as one of the staff or one of the guests that comes in the building to film YouTubers React,But his own brother? will Benny hate him on this? He would not handle to be consider as a disgraced by Benny, it will kill him inside. Thinking of that it made the man start to cry at the moment. he is screw big time. 

They are both screwed big time.

**Author's Note:**

> * Hope You Enjoyed this! ^~^ More to come soon! Stay Tune!*


End file.
